


Better left said

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Phil loves his bf





	Better left said

**Author's Note:**

> Philippe is a top and you can fight me on this one

" Ahh Phil fuck me right there"  
Neymar whinned as he attempted to press himself into Phil. Who at the moment was pounding him so hard and yet so good. Neymar was at his weakest point as he couldn't stop whimpering and his face a light pink. 

Was this really surprising to anyone? The two were very handsy together it was only a matter of time before this would eventually happen. This had been going for a month? A month. And Phil is happiest as he could be. Having the other man be his was better then anything he could ask.

" You feel so good baby so fucking good"  
Phil emphasized each word with a hearty thrust of his hips. As he praised the other man since Neymar had a liking towards that. Making Neymar all the less fall apart under Phil. Phil always did prefer Neymar looking at him as they fucked. 

Why you may ask?  
So he can see Neymar fall apart his cool and funny guy demeter fall apart just under his grip as he submits to the other man. Its a side of Neymar only Phil will ever see and Phil is fine with that. 

You would think Neymar would dominate the relationship but after one tonight of Neymar teasing him he took control and its been like that since. The baby faced 'angel' was now a rather less innocent man when he's with Neymar. 

Every thought Phil had running through his head was blocked as he heard a knock on the door. He kept thrusting into the other man thinking he was just hearing things. But as he heard another knock and Neymar eyes widen he knew he had to stop and carefully pulled himself out.

He slapped a hand over Neymar's mouth to stop the man from moaning on. As the person from outside had probably heard enough.

" Hello? Guys I'm kinda changing right now so i can't open the door"  
Phil called out roughly his voice affected by the actions he was just doing. He hoped his voice doesn't give out what he was just doing or more what he is doing.

" Phil, Have you seen Neymar?"  
He barley managed to process that it was Marcelo and probably a few more of his teammates looking for a good time. 

" You might wanna try Thiago's room"  
Phil yelled out as he mentally was losing his patience at his teammates. He looked at Neymar who was trying his best to not speak up. When he caught his eye he smirked down at the man before ' accidentally' pushing back into the man.

Neymar's eyes widened at him as Phil roughly shoved his fingers in his mouth as a warning to quiet down. But instead Neymar smiled and swirled his tounge around Phil's fingers just increasing the arousal for the other man.

" You sure you don't want to go Phil?"  
Phil could almost groan at the constant questions he was getting. All he wanted to do was be balls deep in the other man. But no he couldn't even have that.

Any other day he would have said 'yes' and went out with the boys after all it was only Sunday. But right now he really just wanted to thrust himself into Neymar make the other man cum and then cum himself and sleep the rest of the night with cuddling from the other man. 

He rolled his eyes as he took himself out of Neymar 

" No thanks guys I'm tired maybe another day."  
He replied as he thrusted one last time in Neymar the other man biting hard on his lower lip to stop his groans and moans. 

" Okay if you change your mind you can call us"  
Marcelo finally called out as heard light footsteps leave and the volume restart again as the others started to chat.

" Mhm baby that was so close. They could have heard your delicious moans. But then again they're only for me."  
Phil went on as he restarted thrusting into the man. The five minutes they spent as pause had done nothing but increase the arousal in the room.

" Ah ah ah Phil Phil harder"  
Neymar moaned out trying to stop himself from lettibg out a moany scream. He mad a grasp for Phil's shoulders scratching and hanging on to him. 

" Your moans are so pretty so good baby"  
Phil groaned out increasing the pase again to meet the other man's needs 

" Phil I'm going to-"

" Do it for me, babe"  
And with that Neymar let out a high whine as he let it go. The white fluid shooting on Phil's stomach and down his stomach. As he felt Neymar clench around his dick. 

" I didn't say to stop."  
Neymar soon said as he starred at the other man making Phil grin before thrust a few more times and cum in the other man with a loud moan. 

" Oh god baby youre so good"  
Phil complimented as he repeated different types of praise making the other man squirm and blush. Once Phil had finished he slowly pulled himself out and watched his cum drop off Neymar's thigh. He then plopped right on top of Neymar giving him a sloppy kiss. 

" You're so pretty"  
Phil praised again as he moved to the side to to bring Neymar close to him. 

The next thing he knew Neymar was snoring and fast asleep. And Phil smiled as he laid closer to the man and fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Neymar is a bottom™™™™™


End file.
